Baby Showers and Jealousy
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: It wasn't fair, Kurt thought as he half heartedly picked at the ridiculous piece of bright pink cake on his plate, this was the fifth baby shower he'd been forced to attend in the last six months. Mpreg, don't like?  Then skip on over this!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't fair, Kurt thought as he half heartedly picked at the ridiculous piece of bright pink cake on his plate, this was the fifth baby shower he'd been forced to attend in the last six months. It just wasn't fair that seemingly all of his friends and family were popping out kids left and right, most of whom hadn't even been trying to get pregnant. It especially wasn't fair when Kurt and Blaine had been trying for nearly five years now, and even more unfair when you took into account the fact that both men were currently having to go through set after set of embarrassing tests to determine if something was wrong. They just wanted a little baby, a little someone who was half Kurt and half Blaine, and according to every test they'd been subjected to thus far, that should be possible but instead they had been forced to sit back and watch as all of their friends embarked on parenthood. Kurt wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, he was so jealous it physically hurt and this was going to be the last baby shower he attends until he attends Blaine's or his own, he doesn't even care anymore, just as long as the end result was a child of their own.

Kurt felt an arm slip around his waist and knew that Blaine had found him, "They are about to start opening presents, I made sure ours was at the front", He said quietly, pressing a kiss to his husbands neck, "We can sneak out as soon as Rachel opens it."

"Sounds good", Kurt nodded, dumping his piece of cake into the nearby trash.

Blaine stood with him for a little while, off in the corner just watching as all of their friends cooed at their babies or chased their toddlers around, "I don't know what's worse, having to be here in general, the feeling left out, or the pity on people's faces when they realize we're left out."

"D, all of the above", Kurt sighed as he watched Finn help Rachel across the room to the stack of presents, all wrapped in annoyingly bright shades of pink, minus one small gift in a green sack which was Kurt and Blaine's gift.

"I don't know why they did everything in pink", Blaine commented, "They didn't find out the gender, did they", He questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it from where he was standing, "No, they decided to keep it a surprise, but you know Rachel and her 'sixth sense'. She is absolutely positive it's a girl", He trailed off, suppressing a groan when Finn started handing his wife gifts from the back of the table, rather than the front, where their gift was.

"You know we are going to get a talking to for being bad party guests", Blaine whispered, eyeing where Rachel's fathers currently had Burt and Carole cornered.

"Of course", Kurt replied, "I don't really care at this point though, this is the fifth one of these things I've been forced to attend this year and I've forced a smile through every one of them, I just can't keep it up", He paused. "I love Finn and Rachel but Rachel is naturally annoying and pregnancy has only made her ten times worse, I don't think anyone can blame us if our nerves have worn a little thin."

Blaine hummed in response, "Yes, but this is Rachel we're talking about, she'll probably say we have a personal vendetta or something."

Both men suppressed a sigh of relief when the green gift at the front of the table was picked up, plastering polite smiles on their faces when they were thanked and then waiting for the room's attention to return to the front before slowly edging towards the door.

"I'm faking sick from now on when we get invited to these things", Kurt said as he climbed into their car.

Blaine sighed as he searched out his sunglasses, "At least this is the last one for a long while", He muttered.

Kurt scoffed, "I forgot, you were in the bathroom when the happy news was announced", He grumbled, "Tina's pregnant again."

"Good Lord", Blaine's eyes widened comically, "Her youngest isn't even a year old yet!"

"I know", Kurt snorted, then paused, frowning, "I really do feel like a horrible friend, I should be happy for Tina, not picking on her or sneaking out of Rachel's baby shower", He trailed off.

Blaine shook his head, starting the engine, "Things will get better, I've got one more set of tests to get done tomorrow and then hopefully the doctor can tell us what's going on."

"I hope so, I'm not putting much stock in anything that man says right now though", Kurt paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, "He's told us it's everything from stress to our age even though we're barely over thirty and he hasn't been right yet."

Blaine navigated them back towards the interstate, sighing, "Let's just find some place to eat and get our minds off of this", He muttered, "We've got a three hour drive home and I don't think it's going to do either of us any good to be worked up the entire drive."

They stopped at a little roadside café and pointedly made conversation about anything but babies and baby showers before getting back on the road, continuing their attempts to avoid the topics. An hour into the drive they received the anticipated 'bad party guests' phone call from Burt, who didn't particularly sound like he cared but more like he was being forced to make the call. Both men were mentally exhausted by the time they arrived home and ended up bypassing dinner in favor of going to bed early, resting up for the week ahead. The next day they headed off to their respective jobs, with Blaine slipping off to the doctor's office for his tests during his planning period at the high school and left with the promise that they would know something by the end of the week.

Blaine entered their house that evening, finding Kurt in the kitchen, "Ready to play the waiting game", He asked, setting down his messenger bag and pulling his husband into a hug.

"Don't worry", Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek, "Whatever happens, happens."

Blaine nodded, "I'm just a little nervous", He said, "You've already been through all of the tests and they didn't find anything so the problem has to be with me."

Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around the other man, he hated seeing Blaine stressed out but he also enjoyed the opportunity to comfort his husband, rather than being the one that needed comforting. "We'll be fine, I promise", He whispered and found himself hoping that the next few days past quickly.

He should have known better, they had been through this process so many times and no matter how short the wait actually was, it always felt like a lifetime. It was two days before the phone rang and another two days of rearranging their schedules so they could go in together to hear the results. They sat in the office for a good twenty minutes before the doctor came in, Kurt feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest the entire time and Blaine looking like he might run any second.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson", The tall balding man who had been seeing them for over three years now burst into the room, looking happier than anyone with his particular job ever should. "We got the results from your last set of test back a couple of days ago and we did find something this time."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, watching as his face crumpled, "O-okay", Blaine managed to get out, his voice already thick with tears.

"As usual, we ran a standard blood and urine test along with the others", The older man explained, "And according to both tests you actually are already pregnant", He finished softly, patting Blaine on the knee and smiling.

Kurt knew that he was just staring dumbly now, finally pulling himself together when Blaine's tears escalated to full blown sobs, "Um, c-can we have a moment alone, please", Kurt stammered out.

As the door shut behind their doctor, Kurt became aware of his own tears as he pulled Blaine close, hugging him tightly as he cried tears of relief while Kurt blinked furiously at his own. Kurt felt like his heart was ready to give out as he cupped Blaine's face with his hands, kissing his cheeks, lips, forehead, anywhere else he could think of. When the doctor returned ten minutes later, they were still clinging tightly to one another, the only question leaving Blaine's mouth being 'are you serious' as the tears continued to fall.

"I love you", Kurt murmured later that night as the lay in bed, "So much", He finished, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before snuggling in closer to his husbands side and allowing sleep to overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-Since so many people asked, I decided to continue this! Hope you enjoy!_

They tried not to get their hopes up after they found out, they'd been to another doctor who had confirmed that Blaine was in fact six weeks pregnant, which was amazing, all things considered, but it was still so early and there were so many things that could go wrong. The days past by though and things progressed normally, the morning sickness and heartburn kicking in exactly two weeks after they'd been given this most amazing news. Blaine never uttered a single complaint, the telltale sickness _almost_ being a relief after so many years of trying, the nausea serving as a reminder of all the times throughout the years he or Kurt had felt sick and hoped beyond all hope, only to end up heartbroken. They kept it quiet through it all, waiting out the first trimester, remembering all too well the hopeful phone calls they'd made to parents and friends four years previous when they had been so sure. Kurt had done the math and figured out that by the time Rachel's due date rolled around Blaine would be a week out of his first trimester and they decided together that when they made the drive back to Lima for the birth they would tell Burt and Carole.

Around the tenth week Kurt was woken up by Blaine frantically shaking him, he was awake in an instant, assuming the worst as he flung the covers off the bed, though his panic faded to confusion as he was tugged towards the mirror.

"I woke up needing to pee again and when I was on my way back to bed I noticed it", Blaine rushed, the words coming out so fast that Kurt barely caught them.

Kurt stared on in confusion, watching as his husband stood sideways in front of their mirror, realization finally dawning on his as he watched Blaine run a hand over his stomach. Blaine had been saying his clothes were fitting tighter for over a week but Kurt had assumed his husband was just bloated, but looking now he could see the difference, it was just barely there but Blaine's stomach did look a little bigger. Kurt stepped in close behind his husband, locking his arms around Blaine's waist and resting both of his hand low on his stomach before pressing a kiss to the other man's bare shoulder.

"You're amazing", Kurt whispered, voice still thick with sleep, "Now, let's go back to bed, its'-", He trailed off, his eye's landing on the clock, "Three in the morning", He groaned.

"Sorry", Blaine mumbled sheepishly as he followed his husband back towards their bed.

"Don't be", Kurt murmured, already on the verge of sleep again as he snuggled in close to Blaine, "I'm glad you woke me", He yawned, resting an arm across his husband's stomach as he drifted off again.

The following weekend they made their first shopping trip for paternity clothes after Kurt had spent an entire morning soothing Blaine who was so happy to be showing, but also extremely emotional over losing access to his usual wardrobe for the next several months. He was honestly just emotional in general but Kurt wasn't about to tell him that, he was just happy that so far he had been able to calm his husband down easily enough when he did burst into tears. The trip thankfully went by quickly and uneventfully, minus one close call with a pushy sales lady who was insistent that the only way to get a good fit was for her to take Blaine's measurements. It also marked the first time in years that either man hadn't purposely avoided the baby sections in their favorite stores, instead smiling as they walked past and vowing to return once Blaine no longer felt asleep on his feet.

Five days later, Kurt found himself curled up on the couch, working on an article for work and wishing that he was in bed with his husband instead when said husband wandered sleepily into the living room.

"I thought you were asleep", Kurt said softly, watching with a smile as Blaine snuggled into his side.

"I tried", Blaine yawned, "But I can't sleep on my side unless you're there and sleeping on my stomach doesn't feel right anymore", He trailed off, slipping a hand over his bare stomach to rest on the slight swell.

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll be done soon", He smiled, noting that Blaine's eyes were already drooping shut.

He continued working, listening to the sound of Blaine's soft snores as he typed, finally saving the final draft a little over two hours later, smiling to himself as he watched his husband sleep while his laptop powered off and silently thanking whatever deity might be listening that neither man had to be up early. He gently shook Blaine awake and then led the way back towards their bedroom, tucking his half-asleep husband back into bed before changing into his pajamas and joining him. It felt like his head had just hit the pillow when his phone started ringing, though the bedside clock informed him that he'd been asleep a whole three hours, and though he briefly considered ignoring the call the voice in the back of his head knew what this was about and he forced himself to answer it. After ten minutes on the phone with a frantic Finn and another five on the phone with Burt, who had beeped in, Kurt was resetting his alarm for seven am in hopes of getting a couple more hours of sleep and still making it to Lima in time for his niece or nephews birth.

Two hours later, it was Blaine that woke him and not the clock, "Why on earth did we have an alarm set for seven in the morning on a Saturday", Blaine asked, hovering over Kurt from where he'd just silenced the clock.

"Rachel went into the labor around five this morning", Kurt grumbled, "Finn called here in a panic, wanting us there right that instant but dad beeped in and said that she had literally just had her first contraction. He said that even with a couple more hours' sleep we'd still make it back to Lima before she gave birth", He trailed off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"Well, at least she waited until the weekend so neither of us have to take off work", Blaine stretched before slapping his husband on the ass and heading towards the bathroom, "Let's go see if Rachel's sixth sense was right or not", He grinned as he started the shower.

A little over an hour later they were leaving the house and one stop for coffee, or chocolate milk in Blaine's case, they were on their way back to Ohio. There was little traffic on the road with it being semi-early still and a weekend and a little after eleven am they pulled into the hospital parking lot, sending a quick text to Burt to find out where they were before heading in.

Carole met them as they were getting off the elevator, "I hope you two brought an overnight bag", She said, pulling them both into a hug, "There hasn't been any change since she got here four hours ago", She finished, leading the way to the waiting room.

Burt and Carole filled them in, letting them know that both of Rachel's fathers were there, taking turns sitting with their daughter and Finn back in the room.

"You boy's can go on back there and see her if you want", Burt said after they were all settled, "I'm sure Finn would appreciate the company."

Kurt glanced at Blaine before asking, "Has she had an epidural yet", Knowing all too well how big of a drama queen his sister-in-law could be and wanting to spare his husband if at all possible.

"Not yet", Carole rolled her eyes, "Though she has been begging for once since before we even got here."

Blaine winced at that, "I think we might wait awhile, has anyone else been called?"

"No, but Rachel wanted us to call Tina when we called you", Carole sighed, "We had to remind her that Tina has three small children and is currently pregnant so she would probably appreciate it if we didn't interrupt her sleep."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, "Is that what it takes not to get woken up in the middle of the night", Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile, "If we'd known that we would have shared our news sooner."

It took a minute for them to catch what had been said, Carole gasping when Blaine placed a hand over his belly, Kurt lacing their fingers together, finally giving in to the grin that had been threatening to break his face. After nearly being squeezed to death by Carole and receiving hearty pats on the back from Burt they finally settled back in, Carole now fussing over Blaine who was insisting that he was fine sitting in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"We still want to keep it quiet for a little while", Blaine said after awhile, "We figured we'd wait until our next sonogram and then email everyone else pictures, we don't really want to steal Rachel's spot light today but we wanted you guys to know."

The day passed by slowly, updates few and far between and nearly twelve hours later Kurt and Blaine were just about to take Kurt's parents up on their offer to get some sleep at their house when Finn bounded into the waiting room.

"It's a boy", He shouted, barely waiting for a response before running back towards the delivery room.

All four people left in the waiting room shared a look as he retreated, the men sharing a laugh while Carole hid a smile.

"I sure hope they saved the receipts on all of that pink stuff", Kurt mumbled between laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several weeks were gloriously uneventful, the only thing in their lives changing being size of Blaine's belly as it slowly began to curve outward. It was right at the start of spring when they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time and both men weren't ashamed at all to admit they cried at the sound. Though Kurt had quietly told his dad over the phone later that evening that he was almost worried about Blaine becoming dehydrated when he still hadn't stopped nearly two hours later. They were trying to take everything in stride though, hormones included, and for the most part, Kurt thought they were doing a pretty good job, the only hitch in their plans being how they'd vastly underestimated their ability to hold off on telling the rest of their friends and family. After they'd told Burt and Carole they had only managed to hold off a day longer before telling Tina and from there the news had spread quickly, the only good thing coming from this being that Finn and Rachel were so preoccupied with their new son that they hadn't noticed that their shining moment had been stolen.

Blaine had just entered his sixteenth week and was finally starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't spend his entire pregnancy with his head in the toilet when Kurt came down with a stomach virus. They'd talked it over and Kurt had made a doctor's appointment a little sooner than he usually would have, not wanting to risk getting Blaine sick and had gone to the appointment by himself, saying that if Kurt didn't get him sick then a waiting room full of other sick people surely would. They texted each other while Kurt waited to be called back, Blaine joking that if they didn't give the other man any medicine that he'd slip him some of the anti-nausea medicine that his doctor had given him for morning sickness. Kurt didn't text back after that and Blaine assumed that he'd finally been called back, but over an hour later Blaine was starting to get worried and was just about to call the doctor's office to find out what was taking so long when Kurt came through the front door.

Blaine looked over his husband when he appeared in their kitchen, noting that he looked a little green and also that he was empty handed, "They didn't prescribe you anything", He asked, feeling just a little frustrated.

Kurt shook his head tiredly, "You might have to slip me some of your medicine after all", He paused, a small smile playing at his lips, "Since evidently I've been having morning sickness."

Blaine felt like the air had been knocked out of him, "You, you mean?"

"I'll have to make an appointment with your doctor to confirm it", He said, trying to decipher Blaine's reaction, "But yeah, the pee test was positive."

"Holy shit", Blaine breathed, noticing the nervous look that Kurt was giving him, "Come here", He said, grabbing the other man's hand and tugging him forward into a hug, "I guess this means that we get to be hormonal wrecks together then, huh?"

Kurt let out a choked laugh, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he tucked his face into Blaine's shoulder, "We should have figured this would happen, we've been trying for so long."

Blaine pulled back slightly, wiping at Kurt's tears and laughing when Kurt did the same for the few that he hadn't even realized were trailing down his own cheeks, "You know this isn't a bad thing right?" Blaine asked, making eye contact, "I mean, we've saved and planned for multiple children for years now and it's not like either of us can honestly say that we stopped trying even after we found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah, you're right", Kurt sniffled, "I guess I realized that on some level, but I just kept telling myself that if I hadn't gotten pregnant after all of this time then it wasn't going to happen at all."

Blaine smiled, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze, "I thought that about myself for a while there too, and now look at me", He grinned, moving both of their hands to rest on the swell of his stomach, "I think that we both just need to accept that anything is possible from here on out."

"I agree", Kurt smiled, pulling their entwined hands from Blaine's belly to rest on his own flat one, "Maybe then we won't be so damned shocked when things like this happen."

"Maybe", Blaine murmured, "But at least it's been a good kind of shocked", He trailed off, a grin splitting his face, "And just think, now we get to force our friends to attend not one, but two baby showers in just a couple months time."

Kurt hummed in response, pulling Blaine back into a loose hug, "I think that's only fair after all of the ones we've been forced to attend."

"See, everything works out this way", Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple, "We get two little Hummel-Anderson's and payback."

"Two babies", Kurt said in an awe-filled voice, pausing for a moment before jerking back suddenly, "Oh, God, that means two nurseries, and two times the furniture, and two times the clothes, and two times the diapers, and I have so much planning to do now."

Blaine chuckled to himself as he watched Kurt scurry off towards his office, muttering to himself about starting everything over from scratch now, "I knew he'd come back to himself soon enough", He sighed as he turned to start dinner, a soft smile still playing at his lips and tears welling up in his eyes again, "Damn hormones", He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at you", Carole squealed, pulling her stepson into a hug before pulling back to rub a hand over Kurt's belly.

"I know, I know", Kurt laughed, smiling widely as he watched his stepmom repeat her actions with Blaine, taking a moment longer to feel over his belly, undoubtedly feeling the baby kick.

"I guess we really should have seen this one coming", Burt grinned, gathering his son up in his arms, "You always have been one for dramatics."

"Oh, hush you", Kurt scowled before breaking into another smile, tugging lightly at his shirt in an attempt to readjust it. At eighteen week's he may have been forced to switch to paternity jeans but he wasn't quite ready to give up on some of his tops.

"I really am happy for you, son", Burt smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "Both of you", He called back to Blaine, who still being smothered by Carole, "I can't think of two people more deserving of this experience."

The reunion in the foyer broke up quickly, Carole and Burt pushing them towards the living room while Burt insisted on fetching their overnight bags for them and Carole asked no less than three times if either of them wanted a drink or something to eat. Kurt settled himself on the couch, automatically grabbing a throw pillow to help Blaine get situated but when he looked back up he found the other man standing in the middle of the room still, glancing back and forth between the couch and the hallway.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, his lips pulling downwards into a frown.

"Um", Blaine, started, a hand coming to rest on his lower back, "I think I may have to pee again here in a minute and I don't really want to go to all the trouble of getting sat down if I'm just going to get back up again."

At twenty-six weeks they were both used to Blaine's mad dashes to the bathroom, and as annoying as Blaine found them, they both agreed that the constant need to pee was better than the constant nausea he'd been feeling early on. True to his word, just seconds later he dashed down the hall towards the bathroom, leaving Kurt giggling on the couch as Burt and Carole made their way into the living room.

"Is he okay", Burt asked, staring after the other man.

"Oh, he's fine", Kurt smiled, arching his back up into a stretch, "The baby is just sitting on his bladder", He sighed, finally settling back against the cushions.

Carole gave a sympathetic look as she sat out a tray of drinks, "That's one part of pregnancy I really don't miss, that and the backaches", She finished with a pointed look at Kurt, who was attempting to stretch his back out again.

Kurt gave a sheepish smile, "They really aren't that bad", He murmured, smiling at Blaine as he made his way back into the room, "It's mainly my hips that have been bothering me so far."

"Hips and stomach cramps", Blaine amended for him, patting Kurt on the knee as he settled back onto the couch, allowing Kurt to adjust a pillow behind his back for him.

Burt looked slightly unsettled at the mention of stomach cramps but Carole just nodded, "I'd forgotten about those, they can be scary if you don't know to expect them."

Kurt hummed in response, "Yes, but thankfully Blaine is a few steps ahead of me here so I've pretty much known what to expect", He leaned into the other man, giving the hand on his knee a squeeze, "It was a lot scarier a couple months back when it was him going through it."

They chatted for a while, catching each other up on what was going on in their lives and everything they had missed out on there in Lima.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here this weekend", Kurt said after some time, "Rachel and Finn offered but", He shrugged and let the sentence hang there.

"It's perfectly fine, you two know that you are always welcome here", Carole smiled while Burt nodded his agreement, "And I wouldn't dare let the two of you stay with Finn and Rachel right now, I love them both to death but they have and infant son and Lord know, baby Idina has his mothers lungs."

Everyone chuckled at the mention of Finn and Rachel's son's name, "I still can't believe they went ahead and used the name they'd picked out for a daughter", Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes.

"That poor boy is going to be so confused when he gets older", Burt added, "With his birth name being a girl's name and his father insisting on calling him 'baby boy' still."

"They are still going to change it right", Kurt asked.

"If they can ever agree on a name", Burt sighed, lifting his hat to scrub a hand over his head, "But it took them the whole nine months nearly to agree on a girl's name so it may be a while."

They continued talking as the scent of dinner cooking wafted into the living room and soon they made their way into the dining room to eat where the subject of Tina's baby shower, the reason they were in town, came up.

"Have you guys given any thought to when Blaine's will be", Carole questioned as she began to serve up the meal, "I mean, you are only a few weeks behind Tina."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and Carole realized she must have brought up a touchy subject, "Well, we've talked about it and Mercedes said she wanted to be in charge of both Kurt and I's showers", He paused, wetting his lips. "But after checking with most of our friends she thinks we should have it here because evidently no one wants to make the drive up to Indiana and they definitely don't want to make it twice."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose and Carole could practically feel the anger rolling off her husband.

"So let me get this straight", Burt said, his tone gruff, "They can make the two of you drive three hours down here for every baby shower and birth but they can't make the trip themselves twice?"

"It looks that way", Blaine sighed, obviously upset, "So either way it looks like we are going to be having a joint shower because none of them want to make the drive at all, let alone twice and we're both pregnant right now so the drive is hard enough on us. Then you factor in that if we did have two showers here, we'd be making the drive the second time with an infant."

"No, uh-uh", Burt shook his head, going a little red in the face, "You are having two showers, at your home, in Indiana, and every single one of them is going to make the drive, for the showers and the births", He said with such finality that Kurt and Blaine couldn't bring themselves to doubt it. "You two can forget Mercedes and her planning, leave that up to Carole and you leave getting all of your idiot friends asses in gear up to me", He finished, digging into his food and making it clear that was the end of the discussion.

They finished dinner and after being shooed out of the kitchen by Carole after attempting to help clean up the kitchen they both decided to head upstairs and get changed into their pajamas. Kurt had just gotten his pajama bottoms done up when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, grinning when Blaine pulled him back against him, feeling the firm press of Blaine's belly against his back. Kurt turned in his arms, laughing softly when their bellies bumped together as he returned Blaine's embrace.

"Oh, this is going to get interesting over the next couple of months", Kurt chuckled, looking down at their baby bumps.

"Don't care", Blaine murmured, "As long as I can still do this", He shifted, pressing his lips to Kurt's, "Then I really, really don't care."

"I love you", Kurt sighed as they broke the embrace to finish getting changed.

"Love you too", Blaine smiled before going in search of his pajama top.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina's baby shower had turned out to be a tense affair. Rachel was obviously unhappy with the focus not being on her anymore, despite the fact that she was hosting a dinner in her own honor later that evening, and several of their friends had felt the need to voice their disapproval of Kurt and Blaine's unwillingness to have their showers in Lima. Then they had been forced into telling Mercedes that she was no longer in charge of their showers when she tried to announce a date and venue for a joint shower in Lima that neither man had approved of. Twenty minutes after they arrived, Kurt had patted a sniffling Tina on the arm and apologized before handing over their gift and slipping out the door in search of Blaine, who had run, as best he could, out crying just minutes before. He found Blaine leaned against their car, hunched forward and still sobbing with Noah Puckerman standing awkwardly off to the side of him.

"Is everything okay here", Kurt asked, ready to chew Puck out on a moment's notice.

"Yeah man", Puck replied, walking over to clap Kurt on the shoulder, "I just told Blaine, and I'll tell you too, just let me know when the showers are and Quinn and I will be there", He smiled. "The two of you were there for both of Quinn's showers and the births of our son's, it's about damn time we were able to show the same support to you guys."

"Thank you", Kurt said, giving Puck what he thought was his first genuine smile of the day before moving towards Blaine.

"No problem", Puck called, making his way back up towards Tina's house.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine, fighting off his own tears because one of them needed to try to be emotionally sound right now, and sat back on the hood of the car, slipping a hand around Blaine's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Well, that makes four people in our lives that aren't complete assholes at least", He said, grinning when Blaine snorted in response, "Here you go", He handed a Kleenex to Blaine before ushering him around to the passenger seat of the car.

"I just don't get it", Blaine sniffled, dabbing at the now drying tears, "Why are we always the ones who are expected to change for other people."

"Because we did it for such a long time without ever arguing that people just expect it from us now", Kurt sighed, starting the car, "Think about it, in high school, if one of us wanted to sing a specific song but someone else came along and said they wanted to sing it, we just gave it up. In college, remember that party we were going to throw our freshman year? Rachel decided she wanted to throw one the same night and we just moved ours back, no questions asked. We've always done exactly what they wanted and now they don't know where the line is anymore, they don't understand that there is still such a thing as 'too far' when it comes to us."

"I'm starting to think that maybe we just shouldn't even go to the trouble of inviting any of them", Blaine mumbled, "We can just invite your parents and our friends from work and college and everyone in this town can just kiss our asses."

Kurt hummed in agreement, "There would definitely be a lot less drama that way, but in the end they would probably bitch even more if they didn't get invited, can't win for losing and all that crap."

"Can we go home", Blaine asked quietly after a moment, "I know that Rachel is having a birthday dinner for herself tonight but I'm really not up to seeing everyone again right now."

Kurt nodded as he navigated the way back to Burt and Carole's house, "That's fine; I've had just about all of Lima Ohio that I can take."

They made it back to the Hummel house and had lunch with Carole, asking her to send their apologies to Rachel for missing dinner at her house, before heading out early, stopping by Burt's shop quickly and then hitting the road. They knew they should feel at least a little guilty about skipping out an entire day early, but this way they would get spend the rest of their weekend in their own home. No one else would end up crying again either and even if they had to deal with Rachel's wrath later, the important people in their lives understood that it was for the best at least.

The next week passed by in a blur and though neither man would admit it, they were both hurt when the only one of their friends that called was Tina, and that call lasted less than five minutes with her thanking them for the gift. They had stupidly hoped for some kind of apology but when none came, they got back to business, going to work each day and talking with Carole during their spare time, planning a baby shower for Blaine that at the current moment, it looked like no one would be attending. They realized now that they had been so upset when they left Lima that they hadn't even made the announcement they had so been looking forward to but now would have to just add it as a side note in the shower invitations. They had found out the sex of the baby that Blaine was carrying, they hadn't wanted to play the guessing game and neither man was fond of the green and yellow color scheme that was most popular in gender neutral nurseries. They had been so excited to make the announcement but now instead, Burt and Carole learned the news via phone call, and all of their friends, who probably wouldn't care at this point, would be finding out through one finely printed sentence on an invitation; 'We are expecting a little girl, gender appropriate gifts would be greatly appreciated.

_A/N-Short chapter! Sorry, but the next chapter will feature Burt Hummel going ballistic on the New Directions!_


	6. Chapter 6

Burt Hummel was livid, he hadn't seen his son so desperate to escape Ohio since he'd left for college, and knowing that it was because of his friends, his best friends at that, made him want to rip someone's head off. His baby boy was supposed to be happy right now and damn it, his friends were supposed to be happy for him as well. He'd watch Kurt bend over backwards for years trying to keep his friends happy. He attended every wedding, no matter where it was, dragged himself to every baby shower, matter how much pain it had caused him, and he'd been called back to the delivery room to replace husbands who had passed out so many times that it wasn't even funny anymore. Burt had watched as Kurt and Blaine gave up the chance for a honeymoon in Paris so they could attend Mercedes wedding in Hawaii and kept his mouth shut when the girl suddenly couldn't get off work the weekend that they got married. He just couldn't do it anymore, he didn't give a damn if Kurt was a grown man or not, someone had to stick up to those snotty friends of his and if it had to be Burt, then so be it.

The brats should have known it was coming, especially after he and Carole showed up for Rachel's birthday dinner without Kurt and Blaine in tow, as was originally planned. Only Rachel had just started to bitch instead and Finn might not be the smartest guy out there, but he at least had the sense to shut her up before she really got going. He and Carole had agreed that he'd wait until the end of dinner, not ruin the night completely for Rachel, but after fifteen minutes he'd had enough.

He cleared his throat and shot Carole an apologetic look, "I think we all need to have a little chat", He started, yanking his ball cap up, scrubbing at his head, "Or actually, I'm going to talk and all of you are going to listen. I don't know the specifics of what happened earlier in the day but I do know that my son and son-in-law left here in tears a few hours ago and you all are to blame for that."

"Mr. Hummel, that's not a fair thing to say", Mercedes cut in, "The two of them went and ruined Tina's shower just because they are too selfish to take their friends into consideration when they plan things."

"Oh, like you did when you planned your wedding", Carole snapped and Burt had never been so sure in his life that he'd married the right women. "In Hawaii and anyone that wanted to attend had to pay their own airfare and hotel, those two used the money they'd been saving for their own honeymoon to be there for you, they've been married for nearly ten years and they still haven't had one."

"Every person in this room is married and Kurt and Blaine attended each of your weddings", Burt took over, "And yet, only a handful of you came and supported them on their day. They've been there for every baby shower, birth, and Christening even though a lot of times it caused them pain to do so. In the five years they've been trying for a kid, they have made the three hour drive back here over thirty times for you and no one batted an eyelash. Now they are asking you to return the favor and suddenly you realize that a three hour drive is a big pain in the ass, but only when you're the ones making it."

"Sir, I don't think you realize how difficult that drive is, especially when you are pregnant or have small children, like most of us do", Tina complained.

"Yes, and both of them made it yesterday, despite being pregnant themselves, so they could attend your shower", Burt pointed out, "And you are asking both of them to make it again for their own baby showers."

"He's right", Santana chimed in, "We ask them to do shit for us all the time and yet we never return the favor for them. We all patted them on the back and told them that when it supposed to happen it would happen when they were trying to get pregnant but no one took into consideration how they might feel every time we drug them down here baby showers and births."

"Then when they finally do get pregnant all any of their friends do is bitch and whine at them for trying to do what is most comfortable for themselves in planning a shower", Quinn added, "We're all in our thirties now and yet we are still acting like we're in high school here."

Mercedes was shaking her head, "I'm not making that drive, we all live in Lima so if they want a shower, it should be here."

"Yeah, we all live here", Santana said, "But they don't and you need to get over your hurt feeling about not making it out of this dead end town because dragging them back here over and over again isn't going to make them move back, it's just going to push them away forever."

"Now you are all grown adults, though some of you aren't acting like it", Burt grumbled, "And I can't make you do anything, but they are having their showers, yes two of them, not a joint one, at their home, in Indiana and if you don't make the drive, you can consider this the end. If you don't make the drive, then I don't want to hear about any of you calling a couple months down the road and asking things of them that you don't have the right to ask. If you don't make the drive, you don't deserve to call them your friends."

With that, he stood up and headed for the door, he couldn't stand to be in the room with those people for a second longer. Carole drove them home, neither of them trusting Burt's driving when he was that angry.

"Now what about those Dalton boys", He asked once they were home, watching as Carole began to make up a list of people who had responded positively, "I haven't heard Kurt or Blaine mention any of them when talking about the baby showers."

"Kurt mentioned on the phone the other day that a few of them had said they would be there, whether they were in Ohio or not", Carole murmured as she continued to jot names down. "I think he said Nick, Jeff, and Wes would be there for sure and there were a couple others that needed to put in time off requests."

"Well at least they have a couple friends that haven't proven themselves to be snot-nosed little brats", He grumbled as he looked over the small list of names his wife had made.


	7. Chapter 7

"How am I supposed to put my shoes on if I can't even see, much less reach my feet", Kurt groaned in frustration, staring down at where his view of his feet was being obstructed by his belly.

"Slip ons, babe", Blaine appeared beside him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he slipped on his own pair of loafers, "I've been wearing them since my eighteenth week, I'm surprised you've made it this far without switching", He muttered.

Kurt scowled at his shoe collection, "I'm not sure if I own anything that doesn't lace up", He murmured, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Well, I'd offer you a pair of mine, but I don't think they'd work since my feet seem to be one of the only things that haven't gotten bigger over the last few months", Blaine sighed, tugging at his cardigan. "Speaking of which, you may have just inherited a new cardigan", He frowned, pulling the garment back off and replacing it on its hanger before searching out another one.

Kurt wandered back out into their bedroom, lowering himself onto the bed, "Aren't we a pair", He grinned, rubbing a hand over his belly, "Twenty-two and thirty weeks pregnant and we can't come up with a complete outfit between the two of us."

"Hey, speak for yourself", Blaine laughed as he made his way back into the bedroom, buttoning up a navy blue cardigan and smiling triumphantly, "I've still got some stuff that fits."

"Yes, but none of it matches", Kurt replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he took in outfit his husband had put together.

"But it fits", Blaine reiterated, "And it's my baby shower so I can wear whatever I want, it's not like anyone is going to be here to see it anyway."

Kurt only hummed in response, thinking back through his shoe options before finally giving in and retrieving his slippers again and adding shoes to the long list of clothing and baby items they needed to buy.

"Did anyone from Lima actually RSVP for the shower", Blaine asked when Kurt finally entered the living room.

"Other than my parents, just Quinn, Puck, and Finn", Kurt sighed, "Rachel was going to come but the baby was running a fever this morning. Carole seems to think that more will show up though, if the amount of food she's brining is any indication."

They sat in comfortable silence, the television on but neither of them watching it as they waited for Burt and Carole to arrive and begin the set up for what was looking to be a pretty dismal baby shower. Now that Kurt was thinking about it, he realized that aside from his family, none of his friends had even been to their house in the three years they'd lived there, they most likely wouldn't even be able to find it even if they did decide to come. He was still angry; at his friends for their lack of support and at himself for letting them get away with it for so long. He vowed to keep his emotions in check though, if he got angry again, Blaine would be the one that would end up crying, not the people he was actually disgusted with. Just as he was finally getting settled in on the couch, his back ache fading, and the wiggling baby in his belly finally stilling, the tell tale sound of car doors slamming reached his ears, and with a tired groan, Kurt hauled himself back to his feet. He met his parents just as they were climbing the stairs up to the porch. He found himself smiling when Carole practically threw the bags in her arms down to pull him into a hug before going to through their new routine of her patting over his growing belly until he shooed her towards Blaine, who was struggling to pull himself back up from the couch.

"No, No, now don't you move Blaine", Carole instructed, pushing Blaine back down onto the couch and quickly grabbing a nearby pillow to situate behind him, "This is your day and I don't want you moving a muscle."

"Just listen and do as she says, kid", Burt laughed as he pulled Kurt into a hug, "We've got everything under control, and that goes for you too Kurt", He pulled back, leading his son back towards his husband. "We've been here enough to know where everything goes, so we'll get this all set up, we don't want either of you stressing or straining yourselves unnecessarily."

"Okay", Kurt held up his hands in surrender, lowering himself back down next to Blaine, "I think you guys are making a big fuss over nothing though, you probably should have just stopped and picked up lunch at the diner down the road since there will only be seven people here."

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we", Carole replied, sharing a look with Burt as they finished hauling tables and chairs in and began unpacking sandwich trays and other foot items.

Kurt still wasn't convinced but snuggled into Blaine's side anyway, one of his hands creeping up to rest on Blaine's belly, feeling their daughter kick and move while feeling their other child wriggle around in his own belly. After a while, Kurt found himself watching with wide eyes as Burt and Carole wandered in and out of the living room, bringing a never-ending array food, decorations, and gifts with them. Finally, nearly a half hour later, they seemed to be finished when Burt carried in the thickly padded rocking chair that Kurt and Blaine had bought awhile back and set up in the nursery. Carole spent the next hour fussing over the food arrangements and decorations, shooing Kurt and Blaine back to the couch any time they moved to get up for anything other than trips to the bathroom. As the set time for the shower quickly approached, Kurt's stomach began to twist into nervous knots; he was fully convinced that no one would show but now he was actually scared about it. How was it going to affect Blaine if they went to all of this trouble and no one came, how would he react to essentially what would be confirmation that their closest friends didn't care. When the clock ticked to one o'clock, Kurt found himself holding his breath, straining in hopes of hearing car doors slam, and hoping beyond all hope that their friends were as big of assholes as they'd been making themselves out to be for months now.

He felt Blaine's shoulders slump when 1:00 changed to 1:01 and then 1:02 without a peep from outside the house and when he heard Blaine try to muffle a sniffle at 1:05 he was torn between wanting to kill someone and wanting to join Blaine in crying. It was 1:07 when Kurt heard the front steps creak, but by 1:10, he was convinced that his mind was playing tricks on him but at 1:12 the doorbell rang and he and Blaine both nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise. Carole shooed them away from the door and Kurt strained to hear who might have come while Burt helped both men move from their places on the couch to the chairs set up in the middle of the room and just as they were settled the house was filled with a stream of voices talking over one another. Kurt felt his eyes widen and saw Blaine's jaw drop in his peripheral as a large group of New Directions and Warblers fought their way down the hall with Mercedes right in the big middle of it all.


	8. Chapter 8

The baby shower went better than Blaine had expected; after a few sheepish, and in some cases, half-assed apologies were passed around there were only a handful of tense moments which was far better than Blaine could have hoped for. The highlight for him though had been seeing Nick, Jeff, and Wes for the first time in over a year, which, unlike some of their other friends, was actually an expected amount of time considering they each lived over ten hours away. It kept him from joining Kurt in making a detailed list of the few faces that were missing, which he saw later included Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Rachel with Rachel being the only one who had provided an excuse other than just not wanting to make the drive. Then of course, there had been an awkward moment when Mercedes had attempted to give both him and Kurt gifts, still not understanding or accepting that this was not a joint shower. She backed off quickly after a look from Carole and left later that afternoon with a promise that she would be back to see Kurt and, possible by then, their little girl.

It was just after six when the last guest left, Burt, and Carole finally set down their cleaning supplies, coming over to sit across from the two worn out pregnant men. "I wanted to talk to you boys about something", Carole started, giving them a small smile before continuing. "Burt and I have been talking over the last few weeks, and we wanted to, well, just kind of throw this idea out there. I know how difficulty pregnancy is, especially in the later stages and we've both found ourselves thinking about different situations and well, honestly the idea of the two of you here alone scares us a little. We're not suggesting you come to Lima, I want to make that clear", She added, seeing that Kurt was about to protest, "But I've got quite a bit of vacation time saved up and we thought it might be good for all parties involved if I was here. The decision is completely up to you, of course, but we just wanted to put the idea on the table, just in case you wanted or needed some help around here a little later."

Kurt looked deep in thought over the idea, but Blaine had showed no hesitation in answering, "That's actually a really good idea", He said, turning towards Kurt as he spoke, "I mean, it's one thing to not be able to tie our own shoes, but I can barely fit behind the steering wheel of the car right now, Kurt. In a couple of week's time, you could possibly be in the same situation and that leaves us in a sticky situation, especially when I go into labor."

Kurt nodded to show that he was listening but still didn't look convinced, "I'm just not sure I feel comfortable dragging you away from home like that, Carole", Kurt finally responded, "I mean, if you're here, then who is going to be looking after my dad, making sure he takes his pills and eats right?"

"Sweetie, you're forgetting that Rachel and Finn less than five minutes from us", Carole leaned forward, giving her stepsons knee a squeeze, "There are plenty of people around to make sure he behaves, but you two, there's no one close by for you. I know that you have friends around here, but it just wouldn't feel right knowing that you were both depending on coworkers and acquaintances to take you grocery shopping, or to doctors appointments, or even to the hospital when the time comes."

Kurt still looked indecisive so Burt chimed in, "It would only be for a few weeks, kid", He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Carole could come up a couple of weeks before Blaine's due date and then maybe stick around for a little while after to help out. You've always gone out of your way to make sure that all of us were taken care of, just let us do same in return for once."

"I would, and have done the same thing for Finn and Rachel in the past", Carole added, "I stayed with them pretty much every night the week leading up to Rachel's due date because Finn was such a mess, I've still been spending some nights over there when the baby has been acting up."

"Really", Kurt asked, worrying his lower lip for a moment as Carole nodded, "Okay", He sighed. "Yeah, I mean, I really want to believe that we can do this by ourselves, but I really don't want to end up having to call for an ambulance when Blaine goes into labor just because I can't fit behind the wheel", He trailed off.

"Okay, it's settled then", Carole smiled, "I'll plan on coming back up here in about a month's time, or earlier, if you feel like you need the help. I mean, really, you boys can just think this as you two helping me out here, I've got two months of paid time off saved up and it's going to be worthless when I retire next year."

They changed subjects soon after and talked until it came time for Burt and Carole to hit the road and then the two of them snuggled back up on the couch.

Kurt's parents had only been gone for about fifteen minutes when Blaine heard the first sniffle; he maneuvered himself a little so he could peak over, and saw the first tear trailing down Kurt's cheek. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, your parents didn't either", Blaine murmured, wrapping an arm around his husbands shoulder and pulling him in as close as possible, "If you really want to try and do this on our own we can, I'll call Carole in the morning-"

"It's not that", Kurt whispered, "I just didn't realize how hard this was going to be and it makes me feel bad because it's all my fault, I mean, we never planned for both of us to be pregnant", He whimpered.

"Don't say that", Blaine pressed a kiss to the other man's temple, "Of course we did. It was always in the plan for both of us to get pregnant; having more than one child was the first thing that we agreed on."

"Yeah, but not at the same time", Kurt sniffled.

"Maybe not, but I don't regret it", Blaine soothed, "Some days the only thing that gets me out of bed is knowing that I'm not going through this alone. All I ever hear from other people is how their partner doesn't understand, but you have; every step of the way you have known exactly what I was feeling. From back aches, to indigestion, to wanting to curl up in a ball and cry because a pair of pants doesn't fit, you've understood, and I'm so grateful for that."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah", Blaine smiled, giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze before moving to try and get up off the couch, "Now come on, I think that Carole said there was some leftover cake in the refrigerator", His smile turning into a full blown grin when he finally got a laugh out of his husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was tired; he was tired of not being able to sleep, he was tired of his back constantly aching, he was tired of being hungry all of the time, he was tired of not being able to see his feet, and he was tired of not being able to find clothes that fit. Kurt was currently out trying to fix the last problem and Blaine was at home, trying to clean the house up a little, but not making much progress due to his aching back and what he assumed were swollen feet, he couldn't freaking see to confirm his suspicion. He just wanted his little girl to be here already, safe and healthy and no longer messing with his sense of balance and ability sleep for more than an hour at a time. Everyone kept telling him that he was 'almost there', but five weeks in his opinion was not 'almost there', it was a long freaking time to wait when you had a watermelon alternating between resting on your bladder and resting on your diaphragm. He was trying to stay strong for Kurt, who wasn't quite to the point of hating pregnancy yet and who Blaine really didn't want to scare or worry, but most days he really just wanted to stay in bed and cry. Carole was coming at the end of the next week though, and things would be better then, there wouldn't be as much to do and he and Kurt could both take it a little bit easier.

"I'm home", Kurt called just then from the front door, causing a smile to quirk at Blaine's lips despite his frustrations, "I think I got you some clothes that will work", He called, appearing in the living room a moment later, setting the shopping bags down and then another bag down on the coffee table. "I tried them all on at least", He sighed, "I picked up dinner also; I didn't feel like cooking so I assumed you didn't either."

"You assumed correctly", Blaine sighed, putting up the last of the cleaning supplies in their newly 'baby proofed' house before lowering himself onto the couch with a groan. "We don't have enough pillows in here", He whined as Kurt settled next to him and began to divvy up the food, "Actually, forget the pillows, why didn't we just buy a more comfortable couch, then we wouldn't need pillows."

"Because, when we bought the couch we were thinking about how it looked and not how comfortable it would be when we were heavily pregnant", Kurt muttered, "I got you chicken with broccoli, extra broccoli and an order of Crab Rangoon."

"You're my hero", Blaine groaned in appreciation, taking his food and flipping on the television then handing the remote over to Kurt, "You choose, I don't care what we watch."

They ate in comfortable silence for a little while until Kurt tore his attention the reality show they were watching and focused on Blaine, giving him a small smile, "So" He started, "Are we going to tell Carole when she gets here next week, or are we keeping it a secret", He asked.

Blaine couldn't help the dopey smile that appeared on his face at the change of topic, "That's completely up to you, I'm fine either way", He grinned, munching away on his food. "They already know that this one is a little girl", He patted his belly, "Maybe we should keep them waiting with this one", He moved his hand to rest on Kurt's stomach.

"I kind of want to keep it a secret but I just know that I'm going to slip up and I'd almost rather just tell her and have her find out that way instead of her finding out because I accidently mention our little girls'", He trailed off with a sigh.

"It might be nice if everyone knew, that way they'd know what to get you for your baby shower, but then it might be good if they didn't just in case one of our little girls turned out to be a little boy instead", Blaine mused, picking over his food some more. "If we just told Carole though, that might be okay, she can keep a secret, it's your dad that we'd have to worry about."

"Yeah", Kurt agreed as he chewed up a piece of chicken, "His idea of keeping something quiet it to run a full page add in the paper", He added, drawing a wince from both of them as they remembered the 'congrats on your engagement' add Burt had put in both the paper back home and their local paper in Indiana.

Blaine grimaced when he realized that he'd picked his entire carton clean before sighing in acceptance, he was eating for two after all, and beginning to clean up his mess, "I really want to take a hot bath", He murmured as he stood up, digging the heel of his hand into his lower back.

"Blaine", Kurt said, using his best warning tone.

"I know, I know", He muttered, heading towards the kitchen, "If I get down in there and then can't get back up, you won't be able to help me. I was just saying that I'd like one", He grumbled.

"Well, if you can just hold off for one more week then Carole will be here and she can help you get in and out", Kurt replied, "If you don't mind her seeing you naked again, that is."

"I thought we weren't ever going to talk about that again", Blaine whined as he waddled back into the living room, face pulled in a look of disgust as he thought back to their high school days and all the times they'd been caught in compromising situations.

"Hey, I'm just saying, at least this time it'd be over a good cause and not just because 'hey we've got ten minutes alone, let's try to get a quickie in'", Kurt grinned.

"God, forget the bath, now you've got me missing sex", Blaine groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled, "I offered to lend you a hand", He giggled.

"You suck", Blaine grumbled.

"No, the doctor said I shouldn't be on my knees if at all possible", He laughed, finally satisfied when he drew a chuckle from his husband.

"Okay, okay, I give up, I'll stop whining", Blaine laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Kurt smiled at the other man, pecking him on the cheek, "Hey, you've earned the right to whine about some things, we both have", He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze, "But there's just no use in whining over things that we can't change right now. We can get creative all you want, but there's just no way around the baby bumps, trust me, I've spent a lot of time thinking about it.

"I know", Blaine murmured, snuggling into Kurt's side, "I can't even hug you properly right now."

"It's just few more weeks though", Kurt sighed, "And then you'll be back to your skinny self and you can hug my bloated ass all you want."

Blaine snorted at that, "I don't know about skinny, during my last appointment the doctor told me I'd already gained more than what was usual."

"Maybe you can loan me a couple of pounds then", Kurt murmured, "He said I needed to gain a few more."

"Sounds good, I'll happily give you all of this", Blaine chuckled, running a hand over his belly.

"Oh no", Kurt laughed, "How about just this right here", He said, lightly pinching Blaine's side.

"Hey", Blaine protested, rubbing where Kurt had pinched, "No need to bruise my fat, I've got enough bruises as it is."

"What", Kurt questioned, "What'd you bruise, are you okay, hon", Kurt ran a hand, over Blaine's tummy and sides looking for injuries causing Blaine to laugh.

"I whacked my foot on the coffee table this morning", He answered, still chuckling, "I assume I bruised it, but I can't actually see it."

"Oh, well, I'd kiss it better, but", Kurt trailed off grinning.

"You aren't supposed to be on your knees", Blaine finished, laughing softly as he cuddled back in close, both of them falling back into comfortable silence as they turned their attention back to the television.


	10. Chapter 10

It was official, he had made it to the third trimester, Kurt thought as he rolled towards the edge of the bed, trying to get enough momentum to heave himself up but also trying not to disturb Blaine. Today was also the day that Carole was coming to stay with them, which despite his earlier concerns, he was actually very thankful for. He had greatly under estimated the number of things that, as their pregnancies progressed, were becoming more difficult and some even impossible. Driving was impossible for Blaine and extremely difficult for Kurt, and neither man could keep their balance well enough to reach things on the higher shelves in their house. Standing or walking for more than five minutes at a time resulted in swollen ankles, and putting things into and getting them out of the washer and dryer was impossible unless they used a yardstick to fish items out of the bottom. Even with the yardstick, he was almost certain that he was still missing some items if his decreasing number of socks was any indication. Carole would be leaving for Indiana at noon and would be at their house by sunset with groceries in tow and even though Kurt hated asking for help, he felt as ease knowing that there would be someone around to help when needed.

Once he managed to find his balance he made his way towards the bathroom to start his morning, frowning along the way because he just knew that he was developing a bit of a waddle, and while it was cute when it was Blaine, it was just frustrating when it was happening to him. He spared one last glance into their bedroom, smiling softly at Blaine's sleeping form, which was being supported by a mountain of pillows, and finally entering the bathroom to relieve himself and start a hot shower. After he'd finished he secured a towel around his waist and headed back into the bedroom in search of clothes, thinking about how he was probably going to be moving into a new wardrobe sometime in the next week. Blaine groaned as Kurt entered the room, signaling his reemergence into the land of the living, stretching his arms high above his head before rolling, with great effort, to the edge.

"I either need to be able to get up faster, or my bladder needs to be able to hold on a little longer", He mumbled sleepily, trying desperately to haul himself upright, "I'm going to end up pissing myself one of these mornings otherwise."

Kurt knew better than to laugh at the remark or the situation, fully aware that he'd be having the same problem in the coming months, but still finding himself unable to suppress a chuckle when Blaine ambled into the bathroom after finally righting himself. With Blaine out of the room, he turned his attention to their closet, searching out a pair of pants, fiddling with the elastic waistband, hoping to find that it had just a little more give so he wouldn't have to start stealing from Blaine's already limited selection.

"I've got a couple pairs of jeans for you", Blaine said, entering the walk-in closet and rummaging through his side.

Kurt sighed; finally giving up on the black stretch pants he'd been fighting with, "I don't want to steal your clothes, Blaine."

Blaine just shook his head and kept looking, "No, these are ones from before your last shopping trip, I can't wear them anymore", He murmured, "Ah-ha", He pulled a pair of dark wash and a pair of medium wash jeans from the shelf, handing them off to Kurt, "Those should work."

Kurt hummed in agreement as he finished getting dressed, wandering back out into the bedroom where Blaine was puttering around, "How are you feeling this morning", He asked, still concerned after the bout of Braxton-hicks contractions his husband had had the previous evening.

"Tired, achy, the usual", Blaine sighed, kissing his husbands cheek and then heading towards the kitchen.

They spent the rest of their morning lazing around and Kurt was starting to wonder why he even bother changing out of his sleep clothes when they rarely left the house, never had visitors, and altogether his pajamas were just more comfortable. Kurt made a simple breakfast while Blaine read that morning's paper, fidgeting uncomfortably the entire time and causing Kurt to worry that his husband was experiencing more discomfort than he was telling. Blaine was supposed to see the doctor for a checkup in two days though, and anything that might be wrong would be found out then so he'd leave it for now. By the time Carole knocked on the door, just after four that afternoon, they both felt as if they were about to go crazy; Kurt from being cooped up in the house for so long and Blaine due to just generally being uncomfortable. After helping Carole put away groceries, Kurt helped her get set up in their guest room and with some plotting on their part they managed to get Blaine in and out of the bath he'd been longing for.

They made it through the next two days with little problem and when Blaine's doctor's appointment finally rolled around, Kurt found that most of his concerns had dissipated. It was a shock to both men when the doctor informed Blaine that he was starting to dilate already and even after the doctor reassured them both that it wasn't anything out of the normal, Kurt couldn't help but stare at his husband as if he were a ticking time bomb. He really was though, as far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine could go into labor at any second and he'd be useless. Blaine had made the decision long ago that Kurt shouldn't be present during the worst parts of labor, not wanting to scare the other man over what was to come any more than necessary. He'd be confined to the waiting room for most of it, right up until it was time for their little girl to be born and only then, if everything went according to plan, a nurse would come fetch him so he could be present for the actual birth.

Throughout the next week, Kurt couldn't help but jump any time Blaine, moaned, groaned, rubbed at his back, or hissed at a particularly sharp movement. He knew that he was annoying the other man but he really was trying to tone it down, he was at least to the point of not running for Blaine's hospital bag every five minutes as he'd done the day after the appointment. A full nine days after the trip to the doctor, Kurt was finally starting to settle back into the mindset that they still had weeks to go, relaxing back onto the couch and dozing lightly as the television played on. It was just after eight pm on Sunday when he felt someone poking at his side; he swatted at the hand and rolled towards his other side, just on the brink of sleep when he heard it.

"Kurt, hey, Kurt, I think it's time", Blaine whispered, jolting Kurt out of his sleepy state.


	11. Chapter 11

This wasn't how things were supposed to go, Blaine wasn't supposed to go into labor until his due date and then, and only then, were they supposed to go to the hospital where Blaine would get an epidural and have their baby girl. He wasn't due for two weeks though, but they were at the hospital anyway, and Blaine was crying while the doctor went on about things like spinal blocks, and under developed birth canals, and c-sections. Kurt just didn't understand, it wasn't even two weeks ago that this same doctor had told them that everything looked perfect, that the birth canal was completely formed and that Blaine would be able to deliver naturally just as they'd been planning. After further inspection, that didn't seem to be the case though and all of their perfect plans were crashing down around them while Kurt did his best to keep his husband calm rather than join him in hysterics.

Carole was there but she had been confined to the waiting room, where Kurt was actually supposed to be. That plan had gone out the window along with the rest of them the second the doctor said the words cesarean section and Blaine hadn't let up his death grip on Kurt's hand since. Kurt forced a smile and petted at Blaine's hair as they moved him, trying to get the spinal block done.

He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead once the nurse finished and laid him back again, "Hey, come on", He whispered, "No tears, this just means we get to see our baby girl a little sooner than we thought."

Kurt wiped the tears from his husbands face, reaching back for the ice cup again and feeding Blaine another spoonful of ice chips as the nurses worked on the final preparations. It seemed like only seconds had passed when the doctor finally entered the room and announced that they were ready to get things going, taking the breaks off on the bed and preparing to make the trek to the operating room.

The doctor stopped just before they got to the door, "Are you sure you want to be in there for this, Kurt", He asked quietly, with a pointed look at his belly, obviously not wanting Blaine to hear and failing.

"Please don't leave me", Blaine begged, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere", Kurt murmured, kissing the back of Blaine's hand, "I'm fine", He said, turning his attention back to the doctor.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road then", The doctor announced, as they began to roll Blaine out.

Kurt doesn't remember much after that, just that there was a lot of crying, Blaine at first and then their daughter and then he was as well, and there was blood, he'd made the mistake of peeking around the curtain and there was most definitely a lot of blood. They had a _daughter_ though, and she was pink, screaming, and perfect as the nurses cleaned her off and checked her out.

"She's perfect, Blaine", Kurt sniffled, taking his husbands face in his hands, kissing him softly, "Absolutely perfect, you did so good."

"Six pounds, nine ounces, and twenty inches long", One of the nurses announced, carrying the squirming pink bundle towards them, "Congratulations", She smiled, settling the new born against Blaine's chest as the doctors finished stitching him up.

"Oh God", Blaine sniffed, eyes tearing up again, "She is perfect", He whispered, brushing a dark curl off her little forehead. "Hi sweetie", He sniffled, pressing a kiss to the infants cheek, "I'm your daddy and this", He nodded towards Kurt, who was still hovering close, completely in awe of their daughter, "Is your papa, and we both love you so much."

All too soon, the nurse came back. "Okay, we need to take her so we can finish checking her over and we need to get you settled back into a room so you can rest", She said gently, taking their little girl and turning her attention to Kurt, "And Dr. Greenwood said he wants you off your feet as soon as possible."

Carole met them just as they were settling Blaine, who was now dozing, into a room and after a short, tear filled conversation, followed by hugs and congratulations, Carole left again to begin making phone calls. Kurt returned to Blaine, settling himself down as the doctor had ordered and taking his sleeping husbands hand. He couldn't help but think about how different things felt now, their daughter had just been born, he'd only barely seen her but it already felt so wrong to have her out of his sight. He felt a slight twitch followed by a kick and smiled, pressing a hand to his belly.

"You're next", He murmured, rubbing circles over where their other daughter was fidgeting around.

Kurt wasn't sure when but he dozed off at some point and when he awoke, Blaine was up, holding their daughter close and cooing as she squirmed in his arms.

"Hey", Kurt said softly, smiling widely as Blaine did the same, "How long have I been asleep."

"I'm not quite sure", Blaine whispered, never taking his eyes off the little girl in his arms, "I just woke up about twenty minutes ago and they brought her in after the Dr. Greenwood checked my stitches." He paused, wetting his lips and pressing a kiss to their daughter's forehead, "The nurse said we've got quite a crowd out in the waiting room."

Kurt groaned, it was so easy to forget that anyone else existed outside of the three people in the room, "Do you want me to go get them or make them wait", He asked, hauling himself up from the chair and moving to lean over the bed, getting a better look at their little girl.

"They made the drive up here, we should probably be nice and bring them on back", Blaine murmured.

Kurt sighed, leaning forward to kiss Blaine cheek and then their daughters, "Okay, but family only at first, I'm sure they've all seen her in the nursery."

Blaine hummed in response, still completely captivated, "That's fine", He paused, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes, "Do you want to introduce her or do you want me to", He questioned.

"You're the one that got sliced open, I think you should do the honors", Kurt smiled, "I'll get the next one", He patted his belly and turned towards the door, "I love you", He added, turning his attention back to the bed, "Both of you."

Blaine grinned widely, "And we love you too."

Kurt felt overwhelmed by the number of people in the waiting room as he quickly made the official announcement that Blaine and the baby were doing well and gathered up his parents along with Finn and Rachel. They all asked for a name but Kurt just shook his head as they made the journey back down the hall and into Blaine's room. When they entered they found Blaine propped up, pink bundle gathered up tight in his arms.

"Hey", He greeted quietly, "I've got someone that I'd like you all to meet", He grinned, peeling the blankets back a little more so they could get a better look, "Meet Olivia Louise Hummel-Anderson."


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was the best baby in the entire world, Kurt decided; at three weeks old, she rarely ever cried and slept for hours at a time. Kurt checked on her throughout the night when he was forced out of bed and to the bathroom while Blaine slept peacefully. Blaine was technically healed from the c-section but Kurt could tell his husband was still a little sore and, over all, just generally worn out. Kurt on the other hand, still felt the surge of energy that was usually only associated with the second trimester of pregnancy but he wasn't about to complain. Carole had left at the start of the previous week with assurances that they would be fine but Kurt had still been a little nervous the first full day it had just been the two of them at home with the baby.

Blaine on the other hand, was a complete natural at all of this. He hadn't even cringed the first time he changed their little girl's diaper and when he sang Olivia would gurgle happily and drift off to sleep almost instantly. That wasn't to say that Kurt was a complete failure. Though the doctor said that all of her little grins were probably due to gas, Kurt liked to think all of the silly faces he made had more to do with them than gas. He was also the only one that could get Olivia to take her bottle the first two weeks and Blaine still had to give up and pass her off to the other man quite often.

They had been in for her three-week check up earlier in the day and were happy to find out that their little girl was still just as healthy as the day she was born. Tomorrow they'd meet with Kurt's doctor and check up on their other little bundle of joy. Despite the fact that he still felt wonderful, Kurt was ready for their other child to be born. The amount of weight he was allowed to lift had been restricted, just a precaution the doctor had said, but he was scared that in a few weeks time he wouldn't be a able to pick up his own daughter.

"Hey, you okay," Blaine mumbled sleepily from the doorway.

Kurt smiled as he took in his husbands disheveled appearance, "Hey, I was just about to make some tea," He sat the kettle on the burner and then made his way to Blaine, "Did you have a good nap," He asked as he pulled him in close, well, as close as his belly allowed.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine murmured, "I wish you would have lain down with me though," Blaine brushed a thumb underneath Kurt's eye, over the dark circle that had formed there, no doubt.

"I know, there's just too much to do and I feel like I need to do it all while I still have the energy," Kurt murmured.

His ears perked up as the sound of a tiny whimper filtered through the baby monitor, "I'll get her if you'll check the water," Kurt nodded toward the stove as he made his way out of the room and towards the nursery.

"Hey there baby girl," He cooed as he entered the nursery and automatically began to check her diaper, "Nope, you're a clean little girl," He carefully scooped her up and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I stuck a bottle in the microwave for her," Blaine said when they entered the kitchen, his attention back on the teakettle.

She was back to sleep within the hour and Kurt and Blaine settled into the living room.

"Carole called earlier," Kurt broke the silence after awhile.

Blaine snuggled into his husband's side and rested a hand against Kurt's belly where their child was currently active. He hummed in response as Kurt carded a hand through his messy curls.

"She wanted to check in on us," He paused and Blaine could tell that there was more, "And she brought up my baby shower." There it was, "I told her that I wanted to talk to you first, but I really thought we should postpone it. Olivia isn't even a month old yet and I know you are still worn out; it might be better to just put it off until this one is born," Kurt rested a hand atop Blaine's, "And we've all had some time to adjust."

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine retorted even as his eyes began to droop, "And Olivia is just about the best baby ever, she loves people. It is really up to you; if you don't feel up to it then we can put it off but I'd really like for you to be able to have yours and enjoy it. Mine may have been hectic but I still enjoyed it."

"Maybe," Kurt murmured as he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

_Blaine's POV_

An idea struck Blaine and he was glad that his husband couldn't see the grin that split his face as he thought it over. It would be perfect; he just needed to place a discreet call to Carole to get the details hammered out.

"A surprise shower," Carole echoed over the phone, "That," She paused and Blaine swore he could literally hear the smile in her voice, "Would be perfect. You just give me a date and I'll plan it, Kurt won't even suspect it."

"I know that it is short notice, but I thought maybe we could do it on Olivia's one month birthday," Blaine whispered and hoped that Kurt wouldn't over hear him. "Finn and Rachel are supposed to come up then and we planned to go out to lunch, you could sneak everyone in and set it all up while we're out."

"I'll get on it," She replied, "We'll have to keep this from Burt as well though. You know how he is with secrets."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Blaine made his way to the kitchen where Kurt had just started dinner.

Blaine sneaked his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him close as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "I missed this," He sighed. He loved his daughter with all of his heart, and he wouldn't trade the experience of him and Kurt being pregnant together for the world, but physical contact had been limited for quite some time because of it.

Kurt relaxed into his husband's hold, "I missed it too," He craned his neck around to capture Blaine's lips.

They stood like for a while, while Kurt cooked and just enjoyed the closeness. Kurt began to chop vegetables and as much as they loved to be close, Kurt really needed a little more room to work, so Blaine slipped out of the room and into the nursery. Olivia was awake when he entered and he tickled the bottom of her tiny foot as she kicked up at storm in her crib.

"Hey there, baby girl," He cooed as he picked her up and settled them both down in the rocking chair. "Did you know that you are going to be a big sister soon," He asked as Olivia gurgled and smiled at the sound of his voice. "I bet you'll be a great one," He murmured as he caught her tiny hand as it flailed around and pressed a kiss to the back it.

The smell of pasta cooking wafted into the nursery and Blaine's stomach growled in response, "Are you hungry, baby girl," He asked as he quickly checked her diaper, "I bet you are," He found her diaper dry and so he made his way back out into the kitchen with Olivia tucked safely in his arms.


End file.
